fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mars Attacks!
Mars Attacks! is an upcoming TV movie. It is a lot like the real movie'' Mars Attacks! '' that came out in 1996. Connor and Jenna save the world when martians attack the Earth. This is the first ever TV movie for Fairly OddSeesponges!. It is one and a half hours long. Sypnosis In a humble home in Fresno, Seefornia, a person named Mr. Gonzo was outside watching a solar eclipse. Then a group of dieing sea horses came running in front of his house. Then a UFO floated above his house, meaning that it set the sea horses on fire. Then there is a scene where all of the UFO's heading toward Earth. They are all coming from Mars. It appears that they hate Mars and want to live on Earth instead. However, they have to get rid of all living creatures so they don't bother them. At the White House on land, President James Seesponges looks at photos of the UFO. He wants to know if the martians are friendly or not. He asks Jerry Seespanges, and he thinks the martians are friendly. Then he asks Proffesor Conrad if the martians are hostile. He says yes, since the martians are intelligiant. In Las Vegas, a person named Bryon Seesponges dresses up as King Tut. There is also a person named See Land, who is a very mean guy. Back in the sea, Connor and Jenna are studying for the Social Studies Test. They are learning about the United States Revolutionary War. When they are finished studying, Jenna suggests they watch TV. But when they turn the TV on, President James Seesponges makes an announcement. Every single channel and show is the same thing. He says that the whole world is entering a new era. James says that UFO's will reach Earth's orbit within the next 24 hours. Connor and Jenna were suprised. They both told Mr. and Mrs. Seesponges about it. Mr. Seesponges was suprised. He called Grandpa Seesponges who then told Grandma Seesponges. The news spread all around See Angeles, maybe even the whole world. It was the main headline for See Angeles news. The martians sent a message to President James Seesponges. They said they will land in the Seefornia Desert. The message appeared in the news, and the whole neighborhood went. A person named General Undersea went there just incase the martians aren't hostile. There is a massive row of tanks. The population of See Angeles went to the Seefornia desert. Once the Seesponges Family was there, they waited. Then a UFO came from the sky and landed. The whole world was watching. Then the martian's ambassador came out. He spoke in martian. Luckily, there was a device that could translate martian to English. It said that the martian said that he was the martain's ambassador. General Undersea said the Earth was happy that the martians were on Earth. Then the martian said we come in peace, according to the device. Then a man said they came in peace and sent Plankton into the sky. Then the martian's ambassador got a device that sends things to Pluto. He used it on Plankton. He disappeared and then everyone there panicked. The sea animals used the tanks on the martians but then they sent General Undersea and other sea animals to Pluto. He sent all of the tanks to Pluto, making the sea animals useless. The Seesponges Family left for See Angeles immediatly and made it to safety. Quintin nearly got sent to Pluto. However, the martians took his pants and sent them to Pluto. Quintin wasn't alone. They sent Jenna's cell phone, Connor's tiny Basketball, Mr. Seesponge's LA Galaxy Cap, and Mrs. Seesponges orange soda. President James Seesponges was watching the whole event on TV. He had another idea. Have a meeting in the Capitol and get the public's opinion. At the Seesponges House, Quintin put on his other pants and went straight to Conducting Class. Connor and Jenna went to soccer practice. Strangely, their team made 50 more points than the other team. When the martians came to the Capitol, they tried to fool the sea animals. The ambassador got a script out, but then the device that sends things to Pluto. He sent all of the people to Pluto and then they set the capitol on fire. "Fire!" General Bob said as he used many weapons against the martians. They made Proffesor Conrad passs out and the martians brought him inside the UFO to test how the human body works. When he was inside, the martians took his head off. However, he still lived. President James Seesponges got furious and went inside a top-secret hideout. He thanked the people for coming on such short notice. The President then made another announcement to say that everything is under control and the people are safe. However, the martians send a lady that looks like a human but is actually a martian to the White House. She investigates but is greeted by Jerry Seespanges. Jerry likes the martian and gives a tour of the White House. At the end of the tour, the martain lady goes crazy and sends Jerry Seespanges to Pluto. Then she tries to send the president and his wife to Pluto but instead sends the president's dog. An alarm went off and officers took the martian's device. But when he used it, he sent the martian to Pluto and left martian goo all over that part of the white house. The martian's ambassador was watching and he got supermad. He sent all the martians to a preparing area to get ready to land on Earth. Each martian got a green space suit and the device that sends objects to Pluto. At the same time, Timmy came under the sea with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He saw what happened, and the martians are attacking on land as well. In fact, the exact same thing happened on land. The martains attacked the California Desert, the United States Capitol, and the real white house.Connor and Jenna came on land and they saw UFO's coming from the sky. Some are going into the seacand attacking. The martians go to Washington D.C. and try to destroy the White House. They attack everything inside and send them to Pluto. Meanwhile, See Land is in his hotel, which is called the Planet Hotel. The Planet Hotel is outer space themed and even has a huge model of the Earth. He explains to his workers how the Planet Hotel is going to be sucessful. Then UFO come in front of his building and destroys the base. The Planet Hotel starts to topple over and See Land is smashed by the huge model of the Earth. Then the whole Planet Hotel itself collapses. Tom Joneseespinges is singing "What's New Pussycat?" but is interuppted by martians. He runs inside the Luxor Pyramid and meets Jenna and Connor. Timmy and his fairy god parents are also there and Timmy is excited to see Tom. He suggest they go to the Las Vegas International Airport and fly to the coast of California. When they are there, they steal a martian's device and sends them all to Pluto. Then they take a plane and fly to Lake Tahoe. Meanwhile, President James Seesponges signs a contract. A missile is sent to outer space to destroy the UFO's. However, the martian's send the Pluto device and send the missile to Pluto. The missile blew up Pluto's moon, Charon. The president is gets even more mad at the martians. They then do a full scale invasion. The martians put their faces on Mount Rushmore, destroy the heads on Easter Island, knock down the Eiffel Tower, and destroy all of the world's largest cities. Dr. Rip Studwell helps the people on Pluto since he was sent there. A person named Mr. Dude found a way to defeat the martians. They play "It's Not Unusual" and the martians are sent to Venus. The U.S. Army played "It Not Unusual" and all of the martians were sent to Venus. The humans and sea animals cleaned up after. It was the end of the day, and Joefish was very tired. Production The TV movie is directed by Butch Hartman and is the first episode of Season 4. It will air August 18, 2014. Cast Daran Norris as Connor, Mr. Seesponges, Quintin Seesponges, Noah Seesponges, Seth Seesponges, Cosmo, and Grandpa Seesponges Tara Strong as Jenna, Mrs. Seesponges, Joefish, Timmy, Poof, and Grandma Seesponges Jim Ward as Zeke Fullerton, Mr. Bickles, Jim, and Anti-Jim Dee Bradley Baker as President James Seesponges, See Land, Elmer, and Sanjay Jach Nicolson as Bryon Seesponges Butch Hartman as Proffesor Conrad and Dr. Rip Studwell Susan Blakeslee as Wanda First Appearances *President James Seesponges *Mr. Gonzo *Proffesor Conrad *See Land *Grandma Seesponges See Also *Jim *Timmy *Connor Category:Fan Fiction Movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Special Category:Episode Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges